Episode 8137 (30th May 2013)
Plot While Katy offers to cook a meal for Steve and Michelle as a thank you for letting her stay, Ryan insists that they go out to see a band. Peter can't stand the thought that Rob and Tracy are going to get off scot-free but Carla tells him she'll deal with them in her own way and not involve the police. Sophie and Jenna appraise the responses to Sally's dating agency advert. Karl tries to get out of going to Dev's but Stella insists. Tracy insults Carla when she orders her to clean out the loading bay at the factory but Carla retains her composure, much to everyone's amazement, Michelle especially. However Carla decides that it's time to set Tracy up and rings a friend to help her. Gary turns up at the hospital, begging again to see his son. Tina agrees. Carla's friend rings Tracy, pretending to be the supplier interested in the silk and asks for it to be shown to a rep who is visiting the area that day. She makes an appointment for Rob to meet the rep at a lock-up. A guilty Rob starts to get cold feet but Tracy persuades him to continue with their scam. Gary is overcome to see his son. Carla gives her brother one last chance to come clean, asking if he has any contacts who could get hold of any silk - no questions asked - but he tells her he can't help. At the end of the working day, Rob sets off for the appointment. Sally gets a text from a man through the dating agency asking her to meet for a drink. A furious Izzy tells Gary to get away from the baby but Tina castigates them for fighting over a sick infant. She tells them they're banned from being near the baby until they sort themselves out. Peter and Carla turn up at the lock-up. She bangs on the door and a stunned Rob answers... Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Karl Munro - John Michie *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *Underworld - Office and factory floor *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard *Weatherfield General - Ward room and special care unit *Lock-up and road outside Notes *Jake Windass appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *This was the fourth in a week of episodes (except for Wednesday due to football) shown at 9.00pm after bumper editions of Britain's Got Talent. This episode featured a trailer for the Friday episode inserted between the final scene and the end credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tommy tries to prevent Tina becoming too emotionally attached to the baby, who Gary finally gets to see - without Izzy's permission; Carla gives Rob one final chance to confess his role in the silk theft by quizzing him about his business contacts; and Chesney refuses to babysit Joseph for Katy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,840,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Peter Barlow: "I was a submariner, yeah, but I'll tell you what - I never sank half as low as Tracy has this time." Category:2013 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns